My Hero Academia: Class 1-A Watches a Movie!
by A-Writer's-Odyssey
Summary: Shortly after the U.A. Sports Festival, Class 1-A, its teachers (Eraserhead, Midnight, and All-Might), and Principal Nezu are transported into a movie theatre to watch events in another dimension. Why? Who knows... Also, this is rated T juuuuuust in case.
1. Chapter 1: A Movie?

To those in the know, Class 1-A of U.A. High School was the cream of the crop among the first-years. Taught by one Shota Aizawa, AKA the pro-hero Eraserhead, they had shown promise during their relatively short time at the world-famous school. Between the unfortunate incident at USJ to the much-celebrated U.A. Sports Festival, there was now an expectation that many, if not all of the students there would become pro-heroes one day.

At the forefront of this were three names- the hotheaded Katsuki Bakugo, the reserved Shoto Todoroki, and the optimistic Izuku Midoriya. The three had showcased the most potential with their quirks, especially during the aforementioned Sports Festival. The final between Bakugo and Todoroki was easily the most exciting fight anyone had seen in a while, with the former's explosive quirk able to overpower the potent fire and ice combination of the latter.

Today, however, was all about two things- picking out their hero names and the upcoming hero internships. Making up names was fun enough, even if it took more than a few tries for the creativity to start coming out.

For Izuku Midoriya, it was something he'd never seriously considered before.

'_I've been thinking about being a hero my whole life, yet I still can't think of a name,_' he thought. '_Well, an original one at least. All-Might Jr. is probably too soon. And unoriginal._'

He thought over some of the names he'd heard from his classmates and friends; Froppy, Tsu's name, was pretty cute. Ochako's name, Uravity, was an awesome word-play on both 'gravity' and her last name, Uraraka. Red Riot was a pretty good name, too, a homage to the pro-hero Crimson Riot. On the other hand, Todoroki went with Shoto ('_Which kept it simple, to be fair_'), while Bakugo had to rethink his original name of King Explosion Murder ('_Maaaaaybe not the most inspirational hero name_').

'_Now that I think about it, maybe there is a name I could choose._'

He quickly wrote down a name on his whiteboard, and just in time, too.

"Midoriya, are you ready?"

Nodding his head, he made his way over to the front of the class, standing behind the podium. Before he showed off the whiteboard, he took a look at the name one last time.

Written in bold, black lettering was the name **DEKU**.

'_Y-yes! It's gotta be this. Thanks, Ochaco._'

Just as he was about to showcase his name, a bright light began to cover everyone in the room.

"MR. AIZAWA, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"OH GOD, ARE WE GONNA DIE!?"

"MIDNIGHT, HOLD ME!"

(-)

The light left as soon as it had arrived. As everyone looked around, they could see that they were no longer in their classroom. Instead, they were all seated in a fairly-small movie theatre, all in the same seating arrangements as their classroom.

They could also see that they weren't alone- All-Might and Principal Nezu was there too, sitting to the right of Mr. Aizawa and Midnight, all of whom were at the left-side of the front row.

Teachers aside, there was also a man standing in-front of the screen. He was a fairly normal-looking man, of average height and build for someone in their 20s. He was seemingly expectant of the crowd that now sat before him, based off the slight smirk that was presented on his face.

"You're all probably confused, so I'll keep it simple-", he began, speaking in a soft voice. "I brought you all here to watch events happening in another universe. And yes, the multiverse does in-fact exist."

The room erupted into noise, with All-Might and Aizawa already standing and ready to fight. The man continued, this time speaking louder to drown out the yelling in-front of him.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm simply here to show you this other universe, so I'd appreciate it if you'd sit down. Besides, your quirks are all disabled right now, so it's pointless."

At that, the students tried to use their quirks, but to no avail. Strangely enough, Tooru was still invisible.

"**You're _lying_**," said All-Might, his voice carrying throughout the entire room. "**You _have_ to be. I still loo-**"

"You'll still retain your usual appearances, so don't worry about THAT. Now please, take a seat. I'd rather not force you two to sit down in front of your students."

'_Who the heck is this guy?_' thought Izuku. _'H-he's not even afraid of All-Might!_'

They both complied quickly enough, if only reluctantly. He then continued.

"I won't field any questions at the moment, but I will say this; heroes exist in the universe you're about to see, but quirks aren't that prevalent. In fact, less than 1% of this world's population has it, meaning there hasn't been a need for the legalizing of hero-work. Also, don't mind the fact that it seems like a movie- I mean, it IS, but these are real events. As far as why I'm showing this, I'll just say that it'll be important to pay attention to the details.I'll start the first movie in 15 minutes or so, just to let you all settle down a bit. The next movie will play half an hour after the first one finishes. Sound good?"

"I suppose." The man looked over to his left-side of the front-row to see where the voice came from- it was none other than the miniature Principle Nezu.

"Assuming that everything you said is true why would you show this to us? And what guarantees do we have for the students' safety?"

The man sighed before replying. "I said I wouldn't answer any questions, but I suppose this one's understandable. Look, I know I'm just a stranger, but you'll just have to take my word for it. If I wanted to hurt ANY of you, I would've done it by now, as cliché as that sounds. It's also not why I'm here- I'm doing this to help you, and I'll leave it at that for now."

The teachers discussed something with each other before Nezu replied. "Fine. We'll comply for now."

"Good. Oh, and before I go, there's a washroom and a snack bar in the back. Please feel free to make use of it while you're here. Enjoy!"

With that done, the man disappeared. And the room erupted once more.

(-)

"MULTIVERSE? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"  
"NO PRO-HEROES? BUT HOW?!"  
"OH MY GOD IT SMELLS LIKE POPCORN IN HERE!"

"**PLEASE SIT DOWN EVERYONE**," yelled a now-standing All-Might. "**I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS A STRANGE SITUATION, BUT WE MUST REMAIN CALM!**"

"Good job All-Might, yelling will _definitely_ help them calm down," said Midnight.

"**My apologies, everyone. But please do remain calm. Us teachers are still here, and we'll protect you for as long as we are.**"

The students quieted down upon hearing that, if only so that All-Might wouldn't yell again. Soon enough, after a brief awkward silence, some of the students began speaking to one another, while others either changed seats or curiously explored the snack bar.

(-)

Izuku sat back down in his seat after grabbing a Kit Kat and a water bottle for himself, with Tenya to his left and Ochaco to his right.

"Can you believe any of this, Midoriya?" asked Tenya.

"N-not quite," he replied as he opened his bottle. "B-but we can't exactly do anything about it, can we?"

Both Tenya and Ochaco nodded, the two feeling sharing the same helpless feeling over their current situation.

"I mean, Mr. Aizawa and All-Might are here," chimed in Ochaco. "They might not have their quirks, but they're still here to look after us."

Just then, the lights in the theatre slowly began to dim, a sign that the movie would now begin.

As the film started to roll, Izuku took a sip of his water to try and calm himself down.

'_I guess this is just like watching a superhero movie. And hey, at least it won't be something we've seen before. These new heroes could be pretty cool. I could write about them in my no-WAIT, I DON'T HAVE MY NOTEBOOK!' _

With the room now dark, the movie began. A white artic environment appeared on the screen. Then, a year appeared.

_**1991**_.


	2. Chapter 2: Action!

**Note: **Hello there! Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 2. Hopefully you'll like it!

* * *

Ten minutes. That's how much time it took for Izuku to forget about the strange man, or at least put it into the back of his mind.

This movie was definitely one of the better superhero ones he'd seen, even compared to the half-dozen All-Might ones that he adored. The first ten minutes were filled with intrigue and action, introducing them to a group of heroes from the other world.

'_Not to mention that guy with the metal arm- is he gonna be the main villain?_'

His brain was already working overtime to remember all the details about these new heroes (and villain?) so that he could write it down later on.

_'Who knows? Maybe there's something here that I could incorporate into my training!' _

The first hero they saw was a woman named Wanda. Seemingly in her 20s, she had a telekinetic quirk of some sort, based off her own description (**"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?"**) and her actions. Judging off her interactions with the other heroes, she seemed to be a rookie, or at least someone who wasn't used to working in the field.

'_Why else would they be asking her obvious questions about her surroundings?_'

Wanda was no slouch, however. She quickly proved her combat prowess, working together with the rest of the team to take out the soldiers who were assaulting the compound. Beyond that, she'd also shown the versatility of her quirk by using it to disperse a gas that was released as part of said assault.

'_There didn't seem to be any drawbacks to her power, either. I'll definitely need to keep watching her._'

There was another woman present as well, one with red hair whose name hadn't been revealed yet. Unlike Wanda, her quirk hadn't been shown off or at least made obvious. She was clearly an important part of the team though. After all, she was one of the two heroes testing Wanda, and she'd shown off her skill in hand-to-hand combat.

'_She's definitely a pro, someone who's done this for a while._'

That being said, if she did have a quirk, it didn't seem to be for combat. Though she was able to take out the enemy grunts with ease in spite of them having guns, she did so using her skills in hand-to-hand combat. That said, she wasn't perfect; she wasn't able to take down Rumlow, the leader of the soldiers who wore a masked and black armour, complete with a faded white 'X' on his chest. His quirk seemed to be related to having some kind of resistance to pain. He didn't even flinch when the woman shocked him using some kind of equipment.

Rumlow was clearly a competent tactician- he was successfully able to assault and breach the facility with no casualties on his side before the heroes showed up. And even then, he was able to escape from immediate capture.

**"Take this to the airstrip," said Rumlow, ordering what was left of his men. "We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck."**

'_Smart_', thought Izuku. '_The truck they were in was an obvious target, and with large crowds nearby, they might just be able to escape by blending in with the chaos_.'

He was armed with gauntlets that Izuku assumed to be strength-enhancing ones. That, coupled with his tactics, made him a fairly dangerous villain.

'_That's probably why there's a whole team after him_.'

As he watched Rumlow and his men escape into the crowd, Sam, the man with metal wings, stepped into the fray.

**"I got four, they're splitting up," he said as he observed the situation on a roof. **

Another good hand-to-hand fighter, his abilities were augmented by a literal wing-suit that allowed him to fly. Once again, his quirk wasn't immediately obvious, though it could be related to fighting ability. That aside, he also had a drone that he could deploy from his suit, one able to scan targets and provide him information on them.

'_He's definitely done all of this before_.'

The red-haired woman also joined the chase, speeding in with her motorcycle. She quickly ditched it and showcased her agility, doing so by running across the hoods of several cars with ease.

The last member of the group then came into view- the man with the shield. For Izuku, he was the most interesting hero there. He seemed to be the group's leader, being both a teacher of sorts for Wanda and the one calling the shots. He was sure that his quirk was related to increased strength and durability, as shown earlier when he assaulted the soldiers at the compound.

'_Kicking a truck like it's nothing, withstanding an explosion that would've killed any normal person… and that shield._'

The man had, in Izuku's opinion, redefined what could be done with a shield. Sure, there'd been heroes in his world that used shields, but not like him- not like a freakin' _boomerang_.

'_He's throwing it around with strength and precision that should be impossible_,' he observed. '_It almost makes me want to try that._'

Combat abilities aside, Izuku also noticed the superficial similarities between the man and All-Might. Though he didn't know the man's home country, he was willing to bet he was American based off his suit looking like the American flag. He also had a big 'A' on his helmet- sure, it _could_ be his hero name, but it _could_ also stand for _America_.

'_I guess heroes who like the United States enough to make it a part of their identity are one thing our worlds have in common._'

**"They ditched their gear," said the man with the shield. "It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."**

**Just then, a bomb was stuck onto his shield. The man throws it into the air to allow it to detonate safely, away from the crowd. Unfortunately, this leaves the man vulnerable as Rumlow comes from behind and punches him in the back.**

**"THERE YOU ARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!"**

(-)

**"COME ON!" yelled Rumlow. **

Katsuki Bakugo was loving everything he'd seen so far. The whole intro with the guy with the metal arm was cool as hell, even if the guy seemed to be a villain. After that (and the 'Marvel Studios' logo that got shown), the action just kept ramping up.

'_This is definitely my kind of movie._'

Sure, there was still some dialogue, but it wasn't annoying, because it was being used to give some life to the heroes shown on screen. Although he preferred action over everything, even he had to admit that good dialogue was important for any movie. That said, what really caught his attention was the fighting.

'_These guys seemed kinda weak at first, but damn, they really kicked ass when it mattered.'_

The heroes' assault on the soldiers at the compound did a lot to sell their 'strength' to Bakugo, both individually and as a team. It took them less than 5 minutes to rout the enemy, and another 5 minutes to retrieve some sort of vial ('_Probably a disease or weapon?_'). All that was left now was defeating the terrorist leader, Rumlow, who was currently fighting against the shield guy.

**Rumlow now had shield guy pinned to a wall. "This is for dropping a building on my face!" he said as a blade extended from his right gauntlet. **

**Unfortunately for him, he was too slow- the man dodged the blade in time for it to get stuck into a wall before tearing off the gauntlet and elbowing him in the face. Extending another blade from his left one, he tries another attack before being taken down with a kick. **

'_He's an idiot. Even I could tell that he stood no chance- that shield guy's quirk and fighting skill are just beyond him_.'

**Now on his knees, the man removes his mask as the shield guy approaches him. **

'_That's one ugly-looking face. No wonder he's a villain.'_

**"I think I look pretty good, all things considered," Rumlow said dryly. **

**The shield guy then grabs him, with the intention of interrogating him.**

**"Who's your buyer?"**

**"You know," the now-unmasked villain retorts, "he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your **_**Bucky**_**."**

**The shield guy is astonished. "What did you say?"**

**"He remembered you. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, "Please tell Rogers. When you gotta go, you gotta go…" **

**He then stares directly at the shield guy with intent. "…And you're coming **_**with me**_**."**

'_Oh fuck._'

**He takes out a detonator, surprising the shield guy, and activates it.**

"Oh shit!"

"DON'T DIE SHIELD DUDE!"

"There's a whole crowd around him, too!"

**But just as the explosion begins, it's seemingly contained. The camera switches angles to show Wanda using her quirk to keep shield guy and the surrounding crowd safe.**

**Wanda throws him up in the air to allow it to detonate safely, similar to what shield guy did earlier. But unfortunately, she's off-target and hits a nearby building.**

"NOOOOOO!"

"Maybe those people are okay!"

"WHY'D SHE THROW IT THERE!? SHE COULD'VE AIMED IT LITERALLY ANYWHERE ELSE BUT THERE!"

**The shield guy, mouth agape and shocked at what happened **(just like Bakugo and the rest of the class), **touches his ear to activate a radio. "Oh my…. Sam, we need… fire and rescue… on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there!"**

'_Fuck. FUCK! She should've thrown him somewhere else!_'

(-)

'_That girl's still green._'

Ever the observant critic, Shota Aizwa AKA Eraserhead, was disappointed at the situation in front of him. That being said, he didn't pin the blame on the mistake on Wanda.

'_That said,_ i_t was her leader's fault for putting her in that position in the first place. He allowed Rumlow to distract him._'

And it was true. The man, who up to that point demonstrated the skill one could expect of a veteran hero, failed to notice that his adversary was preparing to detonate a bomb. No hero should ever let their emotions take them over while in battle, especially when face-to-face with a dangerous villain like Rumlow. It's a mistake that he'd seen before during his time in the field, and one that he'd hope that his students would avoid in the future.

'_And now, they're paying the price.'_

The next few scenes of the movie confused him initially; it made the quick switch from the chaos of the bomb to a family saying their goodbyes. Unexpectedly, it was revealed that the family was actually a hologram based off the memories of a man named Tony Stark.

_'I can already hear Midoriya's mumbling about it in my head. Gotta admit though, being able to visualize one's memories is a useful piece of tech.'_

**Tony Stark made his way into a corridor, briefly stopping by the men's room before heading toward an elevator. There, a woman stands, seemingly waiting for the elevator. Tony waits beside her, turning his back to the wall.**

"**That was nice," says the woman, "what you did for those young people."**

**"Ah, they deserve it. Plus, it helps ease my conscience," replies Tony. **

**"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But if you've got the money . . . break as many eggs as you like. Right?"**

_'Something's not right.'_

**"Are you going up?" he questions.**

**"I'm right where I want to be." The woman begins searching for something in her handbag.**

"OH NO! Is she a villain?"

"Please don't die tech guy!"

"A SURPRISE ATTACK? THAT'S NOT MANLY!"

_'Have these kids never been to a movie theatre before...?'_

"Shut up, or you'll get detention once we're done here!" he stated. With that, the class calmed down as everyone realizes that the woman wasn't going for a weapon.

**After grabbing her wrist, Tony realizes his mistake. "Okay, okay. Hey! Sorry, it's an occupational hazard."**

**The woman explains who she is. She's a member of the US' State Department. She also mentions that she has a son, shoving a picture of him at Tony.**

**"His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us. You just fight for yourself."**

**Tony is shocked while she continues. "Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead . . . and I blame you."**

The scene was all-too-familiar for Aizawa.

_'A parent who's angry at a pro-hero for not being able to save their kid...'_

Although he didn't agree with how she aimed her anger at Tony, he could understand why. Even as a single guy, he knew that the love between a parent and a child was unlike anything else. He's seen people do worse than her, after all.

_'I may not know all the details, but this Tony shouldn't let it get to his head. Then again... this movie wouldn't show this if it wasn't gonna be used later.'_

* * *

**Note:** And there's the update! Again, sorry about the delay, but please leave a review on the new chapter! I'd like to keep improving my writing, and it's always fun hearing from all of you.

Also, please check out my new story, **Pro Heroes Society**, also set in the My Hero Academia universe.


End file.
